This study will compare the efficacy of treatment with 3TC/ZDV in combination versus the better of the two ddI arms in HIV-1 infected children who have received less than 56 days of prior antiretroviral therapy. This study will also evaluate the safety and tolerance of the 3TC/ZDV combination, and to correlate quantitative plasma RNA levels with HIV disease progression.